Girl Power
by gerbil96
Summary: Rouge, Amy, Blaze and Cream are having a sleepover! During it, Knuckles keeps bothering Rouge, but when Eggman kidnaps Rouge will Knuckles man up and come to her rescue, OR will the girls beat him to it?


Girl power

"Hello?"

Rouge asked into her cell phone at home.

"Rouge? It's Amy," The pink hedgehog replied on the other line.

"Oh, hey Amy," Rouge said. "Are we still having that sleepover at your place?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's still on," Replied the bat.

Rouge, Amy, Cream and Blaze had been planning a slumber party on Friday night at Rouge's house. The whole party was just to celebrate because Station Square was all peaceful now, since the big chaos monster had been defeated. Tonight was that night.

"Good. I'll call Cream and Blaze to make sure they're coming." Amy said.

The two talked some more and finally said goodbye. Rouge cleaned up her house a little so it was ready for them to come. Then she walked out through her patio door to go to the store to get snacks.

But there, sitting on her patio chair, was Knuckles the echidna. Rouge seemed shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised and angry, crossing her arms demanding an answer.

Knuckles looked shocked too. "Um…well I was just going to ask you something, Rouge," Knuckles stammered.

Rouge sighed, tapping her foot. "Well, what is it?" She demanded impatiently. "I've got a lot to do, so spit it out."

Knuckles fiddled and bit his lower lip. "Well…never mind," He said finally.

Rouge slapped him. "You creep!" She shouted, "Why on earth would you come and sit on my patio like that, and scare me half to death! You could have just walked in and asked me whatever it was,"

Rouge pointed out angrily. "I was fixing your umbrella," Knuckles said, pointing to the pink umbrella above the patio table. "It was crooked, so I sat down and fixed it for you."

Rouge felt a little nervous, yet a little surprised the echidna would be so nice.

"Well…thanks, I guess, but just get out of here, okay? I'm having a slumber party with Amy tonight, and I need everything perfect."

Knuckles blinked. "Oh. Whatever," He said carelessly, getting up. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," Knuckles said, walking down the steps of the deck.

Rouge shrugged. "Sure. Bye." She said, walking out to her car.

Rouge slipped into the black BMW and turned it on.

After a while, she returned to her house with the snacks. She stepped inside and started getting things ready.

Finally, at six o'clock, the doorbell rang. It was Amy Rose, carrying a big red and white striped duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, Rouge," She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Rouge said, stepping aside so Amy could enter.

"I can't wait till everyone gets here. We can talk about who we like! And I already have a good idea who YOUR crush is, Rouge," Amy said, giggling.

Rouge blushed. "Yeah, like I don't know who yours is," She scoffed.

Rouge was a little embarrassed. "Well, speaking of HIM, he was sitting on my patio while I was in the house. I went out there and almost screamed. He scared me half to death! But still…it WAS romantic, wasn't it? He fixed my umbrella for me. He's so sweet," Rouge said, blushing.

"Sonic is too," Amy said, sighing dreamily. "He's my hero. He like, ALWAYS saves me. Which of course proves that someday we'll get married! He is so dreamy…"

Amy and Rouge talked some more about their crushes.

"Rouge, why can't you just tell him you like him?" Amy asked, curiously.

Rouge then became mad.

"Amy, I can't just TELL him. You don't get it." She said.

"I don't?" Amy asked.

"No," Rouge continued, putting her hands on her hips. "Knuckles thinks I only come to him to get chaos emeralds. I secretly DO like him, but I can't just let him know that. Me and him have too much fun fighting."

Amy gave a brief look of sympathy.

"But…you do want to tell him, don't you? Even though you can't?" Amy asked, trying to see what she was thinking.

"Well, yeah," The bat admitted, shrugging. "If I could just tell him, it would be a huge relief. But…I don't know. It's weird." She said simply, walking over and sitting on the couch.

They talked some more, and a while later the doorbell rang again. Rouge looked out the window. It was Cream. Rouge opened the door to greet her.

"Hi, Cream!" Amy said cheerfully, hugging her friend.

"Hello, Amy," Cream said, coming in.

"It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is out. Hey Rouge, do you think we could go swimming in your pool before it gets dark?"

Rouge nodded.

"Yeah. If Blaze gets here soon, we'll be able to."

Soon the cat got to Rouge's house and every guest was there.

"Can we go swimming now?" Cream asked eagerly.

"Sure. Did everyone bring bathing suits?" Rouge asked. Blaze frowned slightly.

"I forgot to bring my bathing suit," She said.

Rouge got up, casually walking to her room.

"You can borrow one of mine," She assured, digging through her closet to find a second suit for Blaze.

She pulled out a red bikini and tossed it to her friend. Blaze held the suit up by it's straps.

"Um…is this clean?" She asked.

"Yes!" Rouge said, offended. "Why wouldn't that be clean?"

Blaze shook her head.

"I don't think I'll wear it…it's a little…revealing."

"Well you have to wear that kind of stuff once in a while," Rouge replied.

"Yeah," Amy added, "It's just us girls around you anyway. It's not like anyone would see."

Cream even nodded.

"Okay," Blaze admitted. So they all walked out to Rouge's pool dressed slickly in their swimsuits and sunglasses.  
>"Thanks for the suit, Rouge," Blaze said.<p>

"Oh, no problem," The bat replied.

Rouge dipped her feet in the water. "The water's fine," She observed. "Let's get in."

So they all got in the pool. Suddenly, Blaze saw a red blob appear in Rouge's direction.

"Um, rouge, are you okay?" Cream asked, noticing it too.

"Yeah," Rouge said. "What do you mean?"

Amy saw the redness and gasped.

"Rouge! You're bleeding!"

Rouge tilted her head. "No I'm not," She said.

"Then what's that redness beneath you?" Cream asked worriedly.

Rouge looked down and saw it. She knew what it was and yanked it up out of the water. Everyone gasped as they saw Knuckles. Rouge was about to yell at him, but was interrupted by Blaze, Amy and Cream.

"Ooh la la," Blaze sneered, flicking her tail.

"Looks like somebody came to watch you swim, Rougey," Amy teased.

Rouge's cheeks turned bright red and her head turned toward the echidna.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed.

Knuckles looked nervous as ever.

"Um," He stammered, Rouge didn't give him a chance to make an excuse.

"Listen to me, do you know how freaky it is when you're dressed in a BIKINI, and some creepy echidna is hiding in your pool waiting for you to come in? That is just weird!" Rouge yelled.

The echidna finally found something to say.

"No, I wasn't waiting for you to come in. I was fixing the lighting in your pool. It wasn't working."

Rouge was too mad to be buttered up like that. She gritted her fangs.

"Aw, yeah right! Are you going to fix everything in my house?" She shouted, "Or will you just leave me alone? Who are you, Tim the tool man Taylor? The umbrella and the pool lighting is MY problem! Not yours! Besides, why would you care if my pool lighting was working or not? You don't have to just hang around and wait for me to show up somewhere, and when I do you don't just make up a stupid excuse and say you were fixing something. How dumb do you think I am?"

Cream, Blaze and Amy were silent with shock, surprised by how blown up Rouge was.

"If you want to tell me something, say it to my f ace!"

Knuckles raced out of the pool out of her yard. Rouge ran after him, zipping out of her gate.

"Come back here, you creep!" Rouge screamed.

Blaze, Cream and Amy got out of the pool and ran to Rouge's gate, watching her run off after Knuckles. Knuckles wouldn't stop running. Rouge finally caught him.

"Alright, you pervert," Rouge growled, hands on hips.

"Spit it out! Why were you in my pool and what did you want to say?"

Knuckles didn't say anything.

"Come ON, say it already! I don't have time for this!"

"Nothing," Knuckles stammered. "I swear, they dared me to do it!"

Rouge pinned her ears down.

"WHO dared you to do it?" She shouted.

"Sonic and Tails! They dared me to go in your pool! I swear, it had nothing to do with you!"

Rouge panted with anger. "You're such an IDIOT!" She yelled, slapping him across the face. "Why would you come into my pool and scare the crap out of me all because some dweebs DARED you to do it? My gosh! I've never seen anyone so stupid! Now leave my house and STAY away from me, and don't come back no matter what Sonic and Tails DARE you to do!"

Knuckles finally agreed to go and Rouge stomped back to her pool, slamming the gate behind her.

"I can't believe him," Rouge muttered. "Why would that little brat sneak into my own pool? Some people!"

Amy smiled devilishly.

"I bet he was trying to get a good _look_ at you if you know what I mean…"

Rouge eyed her friend oddly. Then she groaned.

"No," She insisted, "I know Knuckles is crazy, but he'd never do that,"

Blaze and Cream raised their eyebrows.

"I'm not sure," They said smiling.

"You know guys. These days, it's all they care about."

Rouge pouted, crossing her arms.

"He wasn't DOING that." She insisted.

"Still, what could it be that was so important to tell me? I wonder…"

She murmured.

"Maybe he was trying to ask you out," Cream suggested.

"Well thank you Cream, that's the first suggestion that isn't totally perverted,"

Rouge said, eyeing Blaze and Amy.

"Hey, you never know what boys are up to," Blaze said innocently. "And plus…think about it. You were in a totally showy bikini. Knuckles was probably planning to sneak a peek at you through it. Guys are gross like that, you know."

"Look, even if that totally disgusting thought crossed his mind, he would never do it. He is way too shy. I know he would have to—

"Whatever, girl," Blaze said, shrugging.

"Face it, Knuckles is trying to look at you naked. Every guy does it once in a while, you know." Amy said.

Rouge huffed. "You're so wrong," Rouge said angrily. "I told you, he wasn't trying to do that. If he was, he would act different."

"You know him that well?" Cream asked.

"Of course I do. I don't know why he was in here, but I know it wasn't because he's trying to do that. Anyways, it's getting dark. Wanna get in the Jacuzzi?"

The girls nodded. So they slipped out of the pool as Rouge turned on the bubbles in her Jacuzzi.

"Maybe we should check to make sure Knuckles isn't in here too," Amy teased, stopping before she got in.

Rouge rolled her eyes, put her hands on top of Amy's head and pushed her down under the hot water, causing Amy to plunge down into it. Immediately, Amy popped out of the water, shaking her head as she did. She was coughing and sputtering and shaking. When she finally could open her eyes, she turned toward Rouge angrily.

"Why'd you do that?" She shouted. Rouge lowered her ears in disgust.

"You guys need to quit teasing me about Knuckles. It's getting annoying." Amy crossed her arms. "Well I'm sorry," She huffed, spitting out more hot water.

"Hey Rouge," All the girls stopped.

They heard a voice calling Rouge's name from her front yard.

It sounded sickly familiar…and Rouge did not want to go see the red echidna's face one more time. She slowly crept out of the pool, turned to her friends and put a finger to her lips. Rouge moved to the side of her white gate, peeking out to her front yard. Back at the Jacuzzi, Amy, Blaze and Cream were watching intently as Rouge sneaked into the front yard where the voice was coming from. Rouge stayed stuck to the wall of her house beside her gate, straining to see who it was. She couldn't see very well in this position, so she opened the gate and walked out to her front yard, where sure enough, Knuckles was standing. Rouge looked incredibly embarrassed and exhausted, and even a little annoyed.

"Okay," She said firmly, "What are you doing here, Knuckles? Just spill it. What do you want to tell me? It's fine. Just tell me what you want, I'm not going to yell." Rouge stayed calm but was firm.

The girls in the Jacuzzi still watched, and eyed each other in surprise of how Rouge was actually not throwing a big fit over seeing him.

"Um…" Knuckles said, trying to make up something.

Rouge kept her distance. She was about 6 feet away from Knuckles, so she saw him from a distance.

"Can you…come here for a second?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge took a deep breath and walked over, facing him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Suddenly, Knuckles popped straight into the ground! That was weird, Rouge thought. Digging into the ground with feet is the kind of thing SHE would do, since she digs with her feet whenever she is hunting for treasure. Knuckles didn't usually do that. Rouge became alarmed.

"Knuckles?" She asked urgently.

Huge lights were flickering from right above Rouge. She looked up and squinted of how bright it was.

She could now see it clearly; it was Eggman's ship. Suddenly a huge net came down and swooped the unsuspecting bat right off the ground!

"Hey!" She squealed. It was then Rouge realized that must have been a fake decoy that she thought was Knuckles.

Amy, Cream and Blaze immediately jumped out of the Jacuzzi and ran out to her front yard to try and rescue her. The three stopped in front of the doctor's ship all in a line.

"Rouge!" Cream squealed worriedly.

Amy sighed.

"It's Eggman," She said solemnly.

Blaze made a mad determined expression and turned to her side.

"Alright, we're stopping him now," She said, leaping up and grabbing a tiny extension from the doctor's ship and hanging on.

"Come on you guys! Get on, hurry up!" Amy snapped out of her trance and zipped up to the ship that was soon taking off to the base.

Amy had gotten herself attached too, and Cream was running up when the ship suddenly was rising rapidly into the air. This made strong winds blow and bright lights shined in Amy and Blaze's eyes as they tried to get more grip on the ship.

Cream tried to jump, but she couldn't get on fast enough. Amy reached and tried to grab her friend's hand, but it was too late.

"Don't worry!" Cream yelled after them as the ship flew off. "Help is on the way!" The small rabbit promised.

As the massive ship flew off, it was incredibly hard for Amy and Blaze to hang on when it was going so fast and hard. Once Amy almost flew off, but she managed to hang on tight. Finally, it arrived at the base. Amy and Blaze were worried, partially because of Rouge, and partially because they didn't know what they should have done: the doctor surely wasn't expecting Rouge's friends to tag along for the ride! So Amy and Blaze hid on top of the humongous ship, watching to see what would happen.

Sure enough, the big doctor hopped out of the ship, followed by Rouge who's hands and feet were trapped in shiny silver cuffs. The cuffs on her feet were one piece, so they hovered. Eggman had designed them to follow himself everywhere, so Rouge was like a magnet to Eggman. What luck!

"Oh, that's horrible!" Blaze whispered, observing.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "Who would want to follow that fat buffoon around all day?"

Blaze glared at Amy.

"Yeah, I guess, but how are we gonna save her? We have to get down from here somehow you know."

Amy put a finger to her lips as she leapt silently down from the roof onto the cold ground before the base. Amy looked up at Blaze.

"Come on," She whispered.

Blaze jumped down. Amy walking in front of Blaze, the two sneaked into the base behind them.

Amy and Blaze walked up a set of stairs and saw an open room in front of them. Amy and Blaze crouched up against the wall before the room and peeked in, listening and watching. Inside the room, they saw Eggman, standing by Rouge as she faced him with her magnetic cuffs.

"Alright, Eggman, cut the crap. What do you want with me?"

She demanded. Dr. Eggman folded his hands.

"Oh now, Rouge, must you be so demanding?"

He asked pleadingly. Rouge tugged at her cuffs.

"Tell me what you want," She commanded.

"Fine," The doctor said angrily.

He sat down in a comfy, futuristic chair in his base.

"Okay, Rouge. Did I ever tell you how incredibly valuable you are?"

Rouge glared. "What?" She asked.

"Of course, you know you are a very fabulous treasure hunter. Why, with your famous skills, I could be rich by now!" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks. I get it. You wanna use me to help build your lame old Eggman Land city so you can totally take over mankind. Well I say no. I'm not in with you anymore. Besides, you've been trying to build this city for years on end. If I were you, I would retire and move to Florida or something." Rouge protested.

"Let me explain," Eggman said. "Rouge, you are a simply divine treasure huntress! And a stunning one at that. If you join me, we can rule the world together and YOU will be the one who gets the riches. They'll be all saved up for you. Believe me, you will get a quite large portion of wealth if you agree to join me. It's not like I would just make you do all the work you know."

Rouge scoffed.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like you," She said sarcastically. "And anyway, I don't want to. I'm living a perfect life in Station Square right now just as it is."

"Oh, I'm afraid that can't be arranged, then," Eggman said.

"What?" Rouge yelled. "Eggman, you'd better let me go right now or else!"

Eggman smiled. "I'm sorry, Rouge. But there's no one else to go to. Shadow has got so much memory problems, it's near to impossible to work with someone that messed up in their head," Rouge gritted her teeth.

"He's NOT messed up!" She shouted. "The poor thing's just confused. And by the way, nice little trap. That Knuckles robot decoy was impressive. Very realistic, doc."

The doctor smiled. "Thank you, Rouge! I've been watching you and the knuckle head lately. You're so cute together…"

Rouge glared at him. "We're not TOGETHER, egg-breath. You were spying on me? You creep!" She said.

"Don't be difficult, bat girl." Eggman said.

"Hey, you know my name!" Rouge shouted again.

"It's Rouge! And if you are gonna force me to work with you, you better think again. 'Cause I know for a fact Amy, Blaze and Cream are coming to rescue me. And maybe even Knuckles. So you've got another thing coming."

Eggman gave Rouge a dumb look.

"Rouge, do you honestly think those bumbling idiots can stop me? I am indestructible. I mean, look at this base, would you? It's state of the art. Chrome walls and 5 tons thick. And would you look at my robots, my machines, my guns. Those fools don't have a chance to stop me. I'd love to see them try."

Rouge gave the doctor a dirty look. Meanwhile, Amy and Blaze crouched behind the entrance, shocked at what they heard. Blaze smiled. Amy was confused.

"What is it?" She asked the cat.

Blaze glanced at her.

"Let's go set off all the alarms. Then the doctor will come and chase around one of us, while the other one saves Rouge."

Blaze explained.

"No," Amy disagreed, "Rouge is attached to Eggman through magnets in her cuffs, remember? It won't work."

Blaze looked away from Amy to glance at Eggman briefly.

"Don't worry," Blaze assured, "The doctor has a metal wristband on his arm. That's where the magnet is. All we need to do is put that on, and we can get her out of there without trying to break the cuffs themselves. That would take too long."

Amy nodded. Blaze sure was smart.

"Okay," She agreed cheerily.

"Let's go," Blaze said, then started to jump out, but Amy tugged on her arm.

"Hey wait a minute," Amy whispered, pointing at a small heart-shaped locket that dangled from Blaze's neck.

Amy grabbed it and opened up the necklace. A picture of Sonic was inside. Amy glared at Blaze.  
>"What is this?" She demanded. Blaze's cheeks turned pink.<p>

"Oh, that was from a long time ago," She said sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Amy said, raising her eyebrows. "So…um…_how_ long ago…was it?" Amy asked, completely comfortable with the fact that her and Blaze were trespassing inside an evil doctor's base and he had no idea they were in there. Blaze squinted her eyes at Amy.

"I don't know! Just give it back, we have work to do!"

Blaze said, yanking her necklace back in her coat. She switched to another side of the wall behind the entrance.

"You know, you could've told me you had that locket," Amy whispered.

Blaze lowered her ears and turned to her angrily.

"Shh!" She shushed. Blaze raced in and made a grand entrance, her slick silver heels sliding on the sleek floor. A determined look crossed her face. Amy remained behind the door.

"Blaze!" Rouge exclaimed, a bright relieved look on her face. Blaze looked briefly at Rouge.

"Hey," She said smoothly, then eyeing the doctor.

"Why hello Blaze," The doctor sneered.

"Doctor," Blaze said. "We're taking you down." She promised.

"Oh please," Eggman scoffed, "You think you, a little cat can stop me from getting Rouge to join me?"

Blaze looked confused. But she was only pretending.

"Join you?" She asked, without one tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah," Eggman said, looking at Rouge.

Eggman grabbed Rouge's cuffs and dragged her toward him.  
>"She's already agreed to, in fact. That's right. She's with me now."<p>

"What? No I'm no- Rouge began to yell, but it was cut off by a huge plastic dome suddenly covering her whole body from her special cuffs. "No I'm not!" She mouthed from inside the transparent tube. Blaze brought her heels together and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, it's best you go. Don't even try to stop me. Go play with a ball of yarn or something,"

The doctor said. Blaze seemed so offended by that.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Say that again."

At that moment, Amy jumped out from behind the wall with her huge hammer. She swung and pounded Dr. Eggman right on his belly. He went crashing into the wall and sliding down, knocked out.

Blaze then rushed over and removed the wristband from his arm. She clicked it on her wrist and raced over to Rouge, who was patiently waiting. Blaze looked around her cuffs for some kind of off switch but found nothing so she just decided to leave.

"Hey Amy, let's bolt," She said, swiping her arm.

Amy nodded, zipping out.

"And remember, Eggman," Blaze said, looking back. "You mess with the kitty, you get the claws."

She said, then briefly displaying a quick claw pose by curling her fingers, and jumping off.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Rouge exclaimed. "Thanks so much, you guys! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of showed up. That crazy old doctor wanted me to join him…pha! Like that would ever happen."

"No charge, girl," Amy said, winking.

"We're happy to." Suddenly, a familiar red echidna raced up to Rouge with Cream near him.

"Hey! Where's that fat old egghead? I'm gonna pound him until he-

"No worries," Amy told him.

"We took care of that guy."

"Yeah, but…" Rouge said, blushing. "Um…thanks for trying to save me anyway, Knuckles. Sorry I was so…rude to you earlier today. But…I was just wondering…what was it that you've been wanting to say to me?"

Knuckles scratched behind his head.

"Um…" He stammered. "Well…it's just I was going to say that I kind of liked you. And I wasn't lying because I'm just too shy to say the things I'm feeling sometimes. Sorry I acted so stupid back there."

"Aw," Amy, Cream, and Blaze said in unison. Rouge blushed redder than Knuckles' fur.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Rouge said.

"Can you get me out of these cuffs?" She asked.

"Sure,"

Knuckles replied, punching her out of them.

"Sorry it took so long to get help, you guys," Cream admitted, "It took me a while to find him, but I see you have already taken care of it."  
>"Yeah," Blaze said, "When you mess with the kitty, you get the claws."<p>

_**Thanks so much for reading! Okay, I know that ending was super cheesy. Please review! **_

The End (reowr!)


End file.
